The Echo Club
by TheYamiMachine
Summary: Lucina has been named an Echo Fighter, and out of the three confirmed ones, she seems to take it the hardest. What makes it harder for her is when she and Marth, who had built up a firm friendship during these past few years, are taking a break from each other due to Lucina's behavior. Will she reconcile with him? And what happens when she and Dark Pit are asked to train Daisy?


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first story and I've been thinking about doing a Smash Bros. story ever since I started reading other amazing stories written for it (mainly for those Lucina and Marth interactions when they first meet because I live for those whoops). However, this one will be more about Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, even though the game hasn't been released yet. The website however is finished so go check it out (the url is** **)! Just a few things before we get started. 1. NO, THERE WILL BE NO CROSSOVER SHIPPING! Since this story is so heavily geared towards the Echo Fighters, there may be people thinking I'll ship them with each other or something but I won't. 2. For characters with two genders like Robin, the male version will be given their Japanese name (or whatever I think of if that doesn't apply) and the female will be given the English name. Like Reflet/Robin and Kamui/Corrin. 3. Lucina is married to Reflet and Robin married Henry. Kamui married Hinoka and Corrin married Leo. I figured I'd get this out of the way since the more modern Fire Emblem games have custom shipping systems and people chose different characters to take on as spouses. I can explain my reasoning behind these ships if you want.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

.

Lucina took in the familiar sight of Smash Mansion, making note of the fact that the interior of the building had been revamped to accommodate more fighters this time. Reflet walked next to her and stared in awe as well.

"Huh. Never thought we'd be invited back here," he said.

"Yeah," Lucina said. "They even updated our designs!"

"You look prettier in this version, Lucina," Reflet said instinctively, but it WAS true. Lucina's hair was made to make her look more like a girl this time, and it made Lucina look just a bit different from Marth, instead of a wig of her hair photoshopped onto Marth with a smaller figure and more feminine features.

"You know, you don't look so bad yourself," Lucina replied. She and Reflet then entered the mansion, in which they were greeted by Mario.

"Greetings, Reflet-a and Lucina! It is nice to see-a you again!" The two said "hello" back.

"Today-a will be the start of the new Super Smash Bros. tournament!" Mario continued. "Ever-a since the website was updated, we-a invited all of the Smashers from the previous-a games! Including fighters-a who weren't in the last tournament!"

"Whoa, that must be a lot of fighters!" Lucina said. But she was also glad that Marth was coming back.

"Yes! Now, here-a are your badges," Mario said. Lucina and Reflet took the ones that were handed to them. Reflet looked at his badge that had the number 56. "What does this number mean?" He asked Mario.

"Oh, that-a number is the order that you were admitted into Super Smash Bros.!" Mario said. But then Lucina had a question.

"Mario, I'm fairly certain me and Reflet were admitted at the same time. So why does he have the number 56, but I have the number 21?" Lucina asked, showing her badge as proof. "Also, what's this 'E' next to the number?"

"You will-a find out later," Mario said. "The numbers on your badges are-a also your room number. The first-a digit of the number is also the floor in which you will-a find your room. Lucina, you will be on the second floor, and Reflet, you will be on the fifth floor."

"So… since we have different numbers, I'm going to assume that every fighter has their own room. Is that correct?" Reflect asked.

"Well… yes-a and no. Reflet, since you and Robin are-a palette swaps, you two will be sharing a room. But-a for the most part you each have your own room, with-a some exceptions."

 _Finally_ , the two characters thought. Sharing a room with each other proved to be a bit stressful at times, and other rooms they heard were even worse.

"Anyways, there will-a be a welcoming party at 7 PM, so be-a sure to arrive on time!" Mario exclaimed. He then hopped off to his room, leaving Lucina and Reflet to go to their own rooms as well.

.

Lucina made it to her room and saw two beds (one of the beds having her bags, which were brought earlier), which worried her. _I thought Mario said we each had our own rooms, so why does this room have two beds?_ She thought to herself. There were even belongings underneath one of the beds, but Lucina decided to leave them there. _Maybe this person found the wrong room?_

But then she saw the bathroom being used. Lucina decided to investigate. She knocked on the door.

"Uh, hello?" She asked. "Are we supposed to be roommates, or-"

"LUCINA?!"

The voice sounded familiar.

"MARTH?!"

Inside, Marth could be heard stopping the shower and finding a towel to wrap around himself. He then faced Lucina, who turned away after seeing his bare chest.

"Uh… Lucina, you can look-"

"I can't look at my ancestor so indecently! But, why are you here in this room?"

"Because it was room 21. And that's the number I have on my badge," Marth said, finding his badge and showing it to Lucina (who had her head down so as to not see him). Indeed, it had the number 21 on it.

"Weird," Lucina said, pulling out her own badge. "But why do I have an 'E' at the end?"

"I'm not sure," Marth said, shrugging. "But I think they're gonna tell us about it later, since Dark Pit and Pit are in the same situation."

"How do you know?"

"Well, you came in late, but they were fighting in the halls earlier. It's better not to think about it too much."

"…I see. Anyways, you should continue your shower. I can wait."

"Yeah, okay."

Marth went back in to finish his shower, and Lucina started unpacking her bags. Her Falchion of course stayed at her side, but she found her folded clothes, courtesy of her mother Sumia, and sorted them in the drawers next to her. She also pulled out an album which consisted of pictures of her and her family, as well as Owain's journey in Nohr with Severa and Inigo, and Lucina's own journey in Warriors. She even had a picture of her and Marth training together during their time in Aytolis, and Lucina sighed at the picture. That was the last time she had seen Marth.

The bathroom door opened, which meant that Marth was finished with his shower. He was wearing a blue shirt with black pants, and he was also barefoot. "Lucina, you should probably change into some casual clothes," Marth said.

"Yeah, sure," Lucina said, taking off her armor. She saw Marth turn away, which she found a bit hilarious but still polite. When she was done, she sat on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. "So… um, how's Altea?"

"Altea's fine. What about Ylisse?"

"It's good as well. Since the last time I came to Smash, Lucy's now eight years old," Lucina mentioned, having spent time with her younger self before going back to the mansion.

"That's nice!" Marth exclaimed. "Me and Caeda have a child now!"

"Oh? That's nice as well!" Lucina said, excited that another one of her ancestors had now come into existence. But right after she said that, it was silent.

After about 5 minutes, Lucina spoke up again. "What should we do to pass the time?"

"Hm…" Marth said, thinking. "That's a family album you have there, right?"

"Uh, yes," Lucina said. "Why?"

"Do you mind showing me some of the pictures inside?"

"Sure!" Lucina said, opening the page up from the very beginning.

"Whoa…" Marth said. "So, that's you and your father's first duel in Regna Ferox, right?"

"Yep," Lucina said, thinking back on the memory. "My father had beaten me, though. I was a bit disappointed, too, but then again, it was for the best."

"And here you are, revealing yourself to Chrom!" Marth said in awe. "Who made these pictures, anyway?"

"Cynthia did. She's a bit of a painter, despite what she may seem like," Lucina said, smiling. "When I revealed myself to Father, I - Lucy, that is - was already born."

"Ooh, there's your wedding with Reflet."

"Yes, and-"

"Is that Morgan? She's so cute!"

"Technically, we haven't had her yet in our time, but-"

"Hold on! Owain was in Fates?"

"YES!" Lucina yelled, a bit frustrated by Marth's constant questioning. Then she realized who she was talking to. "I'm sorry. It's just that I have yet to get used to your personality all over again."

Marth smiled sadly. "Same here." He then flipped the page. "Whoa, this is us in Warriors!" He smiled at the picture of him and Lucina.

"Yeah, Cynthia did that one as well," Lucina said, smiling at the picture. "Although she was a bit jealous that I was with you in the first place."

"True… It's kind of a shame that we had to part ways," he muttered, but Lucina didn't hear him. The two continued to look through Lucina's album until it was time to go to the welcoming party.

.

Marth and Lucina found the other Fire Emblem characters. Including Robin and Corrin, Reflet's and Kamui's female counterparts respectively, there were eight Fire Emblem characters in all of Smash Bros. And all six of them were in the previous Smash game, whether unlockable, DLC, or not.

"So I heard you guys have the same number," Roy said, the badge on his chest plate having the number 25. "How'd that happen?"

"We don't know," Marth and Lucina said in unison. Then they heard the voice of Xander Mobus through Master Hand.

"Welcome, Smashers!" He bellowed. "I am Master Hand, and I have brought all of you here today to celebrate the official announcement of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate!"

Everyone cheered.

"Before we introduce every single one of our returning fighters, also known as all but three of you, we will introduce our newcomers! First off is the Inkling!"

A number 64 appeared on the projector as an Inkling with orange hair stood up. "Hello, everyone! I am the Inkling from one of Nintendo's newest IPs, Splatoon! I am from Inkopolis, in which I participate in online turf wars with other Inklings! Also, my brother is here," she added distastefully, with a blue haired Inkling also waving at everyone. They got many cheers from people, as they were the only new character from a new IP.

"Next, we have Daisy!"

A number 13 appeared on the projector, which surprised everyone, and like Lucina's badge, it had an E at the end. _Just what does this E stand for?! I need to know!_ Lucina thought.

"Yoohoo! I'm Daisy! I'm the princess of Sarasaland in Super Mario!"

Everyone cheered, the loudest being Luigi. At least he had his princess with him.

"Finally, our last newcomer… is…"

"Ooh! Who's it gonna be? Dark Lord Gaol?!" Pit ask-yelled.

"Do you really want her in Smash? Nobody knows her, for crying out loud!" Dark Pit yelled back.

"But Sakurai bias-"

"Ridley!"

Everyone gasped and turned their heads towards Samus, who was shaking.

"No… it couldn't be… Nintendo wouldn't do this to me…" she muttered. "He… he killed my parents! The worst a villain has done here!"

"Plus, isn't he too big for Smash…?" Shulk asked, in an attempt to calm Samus. It didn't really do much, but on the bright side, at least Shulk had a room to himself.

Ridley then flew in from nowhere and roared. "I am Ridley, the best Space Pirate from Metroid! And I have come here to kill-"

"Oooookay, that's enough, Ridley," Master Hand said, pushing the pirate off stage. "Now, before we start formal introductions, I will be addressing a few of your questions. Yes, Samus?"

"Can I take Ridley back to our universe and kill him? For real?"

"Um, no, you may not do that. Next question! Pit?"

"WILL THERE BE FLOOR ICE CREAM?!"

"Absolutely not! Next! Lucina?"

"I hate to bother you, but what are these 'E' things at the end of our numbers? I have one and Daisy has one, and I assume Dark Pit has one as well?" Lucina asked. Dark Pit nodded to her in confirmation.

"Oh, so you've noticed! You see, we are introducing a new set of fighters. After unlockable and DLC, we are introducing Echo Fighters! They are fighters who have their own character slot, but their movesets match and are based on another fighter, that fighter being your roommate. Currently, there are only three Echo Fighters, that being Daisy from Super Mario, Lucina from Fire Emblem, and Dark Pit from Kid Icarus."

"Wait… so why isn't Falco an Echo Fighter?" Fox asked. Falco glared at him.

"Well, we based Echo Fighters on people who were originally planned or have been palette swaps, but since we wanted to make them a bit different we modified their movesets! Daisy's modifications will be revealed later, but Dark Pit's arrows are harder to handle and he has a different bow and Final Smash, even if Pit changed his. Lucina meanwhile has a more balanced blade, making it more effective for combos. She even shares Marth's Final Smash again!"

"So… we're clones?" Dark Pit groaned. Pit turned to face him.

"If it's any consolation, I see you as my equal and somebody separate from me." Which somehow worked.

"I wouldn't call you 'clones,' per se… But enough of that! Now to introduce everyone! Starting with Mario!"

Lucina couldn't think straight. After all this time, she was just a clone? Even after she proved her worth back in Smash 4 as her own character? What did Marth think? Was that the only reason he liked her? Because she was basically him?

"Number 21, Marth and his Echo, Lucina!"

"Hello, everyone! I'm Marth, the prince or king of Altea, depending on if you're playing Shadow Dragon or finished Mystery of the Emblem." Marth said excitedly. "It is a pleasure to see you all again!" He turned to Lucina so that she could introduce herself. But she looked sad.

"Lucina? It's your turn," Marth whispered. Lucina looked up.

"H-hello, everybody. My name is Lucina, the future princess of the Halidom of Ylisse, daughter of Chrom, and descendant of the Hero-King himself. It is nice to see everybody here again." Everyone cheered for her and Marth. Lucina sat back down, but she couldn't pay attention to the other fighters. After Reflet was introduced, Lucina told him she would go to the restroom, and before Reflet could ask why, she was gone.

.

 **A/N: So yeah, if you don't know already, Lucina, Dark Pit, and Daisy are now Echo Fighters (but I still call them "clones" just to troll people). I know most of the SSB4 stories focused on Lucina already made her go through that "clone" thing, but now it's an official type of fighter in Ultimate, which made me want to write this. Yeah, my writing kinda sucks and I'm trying to get better at it, but I hope this was enjoyable.**

 **Some things I forgot to mention: 1. Lucina's mother is Sumia, which makes her younger sister Cynthia. Mostly because Sumia's the first mother Chrom will marry if you have no supports, Sumia literally has a cutscene with Chrom, and one of her voiced lines is "Lord Chrom (Japanese)"/"My love." 2. I know that technically the Warriors!Marth just finished Shadow Dragon, while Smash!Marth finished both games, just as Warriors!Lucina had still kept her Marth costume while Smash!Lucina finished Awakening already. My head canon is that when the Outrealm characters join Rowan and Lianna, their memories are erased but they've already finished their games. When they join the twins' army, they regain their memories little by little, as much as the story needs. By the end of the game (like, right before the twins defeat Velezark), they are able to remember everything that happened in their game right before they have to return. 3. Characters numbered 1-9 (off the top of my head it's Mario to Luigi) stay in the basement along with the palette swap characters (Alph and the Koopalings). That way characters numbered 10-19 stay on the first floor, 20-29 on the second, and so on. And if there are Awakening references you don't understand, I can explain them to you (since I've played the game).**

 **Also if there are any Metroid fans out there, sorry about Ridley's portrayal! I've never played Metroid before, but I read a bit of Wikitroid and saw that he was like a sadist, so I'm going to try to incorporate that into his personality, but if there's anyone willing to explain Ridley to me, feel free to do so!**

 **Any other suggestions, comments, questions, or complaints? Leave a review or PM me!**


End file.
